West Odessa
West Scanlan Odessa born 2nd February, 2066 in Ambleside, Cumbria in the UK to Leon Odessa and Wendy Banner (d.July 2 2068). Has one sister, Aspen Odessa , a Ravenclaw. Started his first year at Hogwarts in September 2077 and sorted Slytherin, though he was a Hatstall. Personality and Interests West can be an annoying little so-and-so and he knows it, his dad even calls him 'Trouble' which West thinks is cool. he's a pretty typical eleven year old boy though, he likes watching Quidditch and stuff, and playing it of course. He thinks magic is super cool and wants to learn to be a great and powerful warlock one day, like his dad. he also wants to be a Curse-Breaker or maybe an Auror like his dad too (but mostly a Curse-Breaker 'cos you can find more treasure and get rich). His attention span isn't all that good but its actually mostly because he gets bored easy since he's quite a smart kid with almost an eidetic memory. he sucks at math because he doesn't really apply himself, because he thinks its dumb. He's very enthusiastic about growing things, so Magical Creatures and Herbology are intriguing to him, especially Herbology where thanks to Professor Seren Bentley , he is developing quite the interest in Flesh-Eating Plants. Potions is cool too but thats mostly because in potions you can blow stuff up easily, which is cool, and dissecting is great fun. He's got quite a talent for art. His current mission in life is to obtain a nile monitor, and a broom of his own so that he doesn't have to use a school broom for Quidditch. History Early Life. Born on the 2nd of February in 2066 in Ambleside in the Lake District, West Scanlan Odessa was a welcome addition to a happy and successful Wizarding family, consisting of his father Leon Odessa - a Curse-Breaker, his mother Wendy Odessa (nee Banner) - a Jewel Appraiser, and his sister Aspen Odessa (b. April 30 2062). Both former Slytherins, his parents were very family oriented despite Leon having to spend a lot of time away for work. West doesn't remember much of his first years, when he was still a baby his mother got sick and after a lengthy illness, Wendy died on July 2 2068. His grief-stricken father returned to England and began work at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London a short time later in order to be home for his young children. West was only two years old, and his sister six when their mother died. His father however has always been a presence in his life and a strong and reliable one at that, even when he has been away for work. In addition to their father, the Odessa children were often cared for by their mother's sister, Linda Banner; a woman who has been married many times and has many children. This horde of cousins are a menace and West and Aspen, in their childish battles when the cousin horde banded together against them, always stuck by one another and to this day furiously defend each other against any interlopers. Its Odessas against the world. Pre-Hogwarts Years Young West had a tutor from early on, and he's fairly well-versed in magical theory. He always loved to read as long as it was something he'd chosen and not something that he had to read. He's always been an energetic and hands on kid, and his father encouraged that and did his best to adjust learning experiences to West's needs. Leon Odessa has always been infinitely patient with West's infinite questions. West never really knew his mum since she died when he was still a baby though he has some hazy, half-formed memories that are more about his sister and his dad asking him if he remembers things. photographs. and hearing about stuff. and they don't talk that much about it, not really. He finds it hard because his dad acts like its still fresh and new and just happened. But West is okay, he has his dad and Aspen and his Aunt Linda all of those admittedly heinous cousins. He does remember his dad working a lot and having to stay with Aunt Linda and everything, though it was a lot better when his dad got a better job. Leon Odessa was the Head Curse-Breaker at Gringotts which was really cool and he was home more and for longer and everything like that. West really likes their house and he thinks its dumb when he and Aspen can't stay there. They have an elf called Chaucer so he thinks that really it should be okay for them to stay there when their dad is away, because Aspen could clean things and Chaucer could make food and West would even be really good and scrub his neck and not make too many messes and maybe even make his bed. The past couple of years, coinciding with the end of the latest reign of the Cult of Walpurgis, West's father has been out of the country, working undercover for the ministry at the request of Evander Bole , then Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement. West and Aspen had to spend Christmas with the Boles, and while his sister was at Hogwarts, West has spent much time with the Boles (Evander and Lilyan ), the Branxtons (Doyle and Cassandra ), or his Aunt, depending on who was available to take care of him. This was the state of things when West turned eleven, and instead of spending his first Diagon Alley experience shopping with his father, Aspen had to take him to get his school things and his first wand, and his father was not there to see them off at Kings Cross. Hogwarts First Year (2077-2078) While most would count their Hogwarts experience to begin from the moment they walk into the great hall and get sorted, West thinks its very important to include his first Hogwarts Express journey. Unlike many first years he didn't get to meet other kids his age right away because he found himself in the Prefects' compartment , where he claimed a seat and met all the Prefects and Quidditch Captains since nobody actually kicked him out. There were a lot of cats and plenty of chaos and the Head Girl gave him a nickname that he thinks is HORRIBLE and mean. Still, he's happy that he got to know who all the important people at Hogwarts are (read: the ones that the teachers like best and the ones that West aims to be better than) even if it meant missing out on meeting other firsties AND missing out on the food trolley since nobody told him that there was one. He also disappeared to find out something very important for the train-ride home, namely, how much clearance is there between the roof and the lowest tunnel? Of course West would have been introduced to the food cart had he stayed with his older sister, Aspen Odessa . The fifth year Ravenclaw was quite put out with him for rushing off, as she'd wanted to show him everything and make sure he was okay. When it was time to get sorted and join the Feast, West waited with the other first years to be called up to the Sorting Hat. He sat down, expecting to be sent immediately to a house, but instead the hat had a bit of trouble deciding between Slytherin and Hufflepuff and West remained on the stool for 5 minutes and 49 seconds, officially making him a hatstall. Finally the hat chose Slytherin for him -the same house his father Leon Odessa had been sorted into- and West bounded over to join the Slytherin table. He didn't see Aspen again until a few days after he'd settled in, and she and her bat Egbert forgave him of course, and this is important because obviously he needs his sister. It is always going to be Odessas against the world, especially when their father isn't around to rely on. First year became quite the whirlwind for West as he found his place amongst his fellow Slytherins and realised his strengths and weaknesses in different lessons. During a Herbology class, noting a bigger boy, Joao-lots-of-names, being mean to his sister, West headbutted him and got away with it - the first incident of headbutting for the year. West tried out for Quidditch and made the team, and earned himself the nickname 'Battering Ram' for his headbutting skills. Several Hufflepuffs were damaged in the making of this name and reputation. He soon enough made a whole slew of friends amongst his fellow first years, including Blue Gracae, Theodore Kinsley, Isidora Miroslava, Kaiden Yarborough, and Cassia Somerlad. Several older Slytherins cemented themselves as influences on the first year, particularly Sierra Greingoth, Aurora Stewart-Quinn, Dylan Montmorency, and Kimalia Fanster. He managed a few adventures during the term -including campfire making with Kaiden, Kite-making with Isidora, and an interrupted pirate adventure with West as captain, Cassia as Navigator, Blue as Boatswain and Theo as Quartermaster- but the focus has been Quidditch. He found himself losing 20 points at the end of the term for murdering a school broom right in front of Professor Vindictus, since he was unable to contain his anger and bitter frustration at losing the championship game. His father is making him find a way to pay Vindictus back, but West wasn't thinking about that on the train ride home. The twelve year old instead had his plans come to fruition and he was last scene using the food trolley to help him climb out one of the windows and on to the roof of one of the carriages. With second year just around the corner, West and Theo have their business plans to focus on. Lets see what else is in store for the youngest Odessa, shall we? Second Year (2077-2078) Quidditch 'Slytherin Quidditch 2077-2078' During his first year (2077-2078), West made the Slytherin Quidditch team as a starting Chaser along with his bestie Theodore Kinsley . He quickly began to idolise his older teammates, all of whom are particularly excellent Quidditch players, all dominating the top spots for their positions. Despite losing their Captain, Kimalia Fanster after the second match, Slytherin fought their way to the finals with Dylan Montmorency taking the helm. As was becoming standard for their technique, the Snakes dominated the scoring game, with West and Theo showing that the hectic training schedule had paid off, scoring six and three goals respectively. In addition to an near-flawless scoring game as evidenced in the final match of the season, the 2077-2078 Slytherin team boasted a formidable defensive side with Escalante strong-arming the beaters' game, and several players -including Montmorency , Muir, and Greingoth- flexible enough in their abilities that they were able to play well in multiple positions, both offensively and defensively throughout the term. Slytherin took second place in the 2077-2078 Quidditch Cup. Slytherin Team: Kimalia Fanster (Kimalia) Isaac Muir (Green Ninja) Kennedy Escalante (Bubbles) Sierra Greingoth (Anna Banana) Dylan Montmorency (THE Govoni) West Odessa (Tegz) Theodore Kinsley (verbain) Reserves: Asher Romalotti (Saraie) Amelia Pendragon (Saiai) Daichi Katharos (CassiopeiaAKTF) Angelina Andrews (Katergirl) Zhenya Burton (Jessiqua) Game Results Hufflepuff vs Slytherin - Slytherin wins (170-0) (West scores 1 goal) Ravenclaw vs Slytherin - Ravenclaw wins (150-40) (West scores 2 goals) Hufflepuff vs Slytherin - Slytherin wins (160-60) (West scores 2 goals) Ravenclaw vs Slytherin - Ravenclaw wins (175-90) (West scores 6 goals) Relationships Under construction Family Leon Odessa Wendy Odessa Aspen Odessa Linda Banner Helo Banner Ira Banner Friends Blue Gracae West and Hazel 'Blue' Gracae met in Diagon Alley when Blue was buying her pet toad. The two of them bonded over their love for non-cuddly pets, namely amphibians and reptiles. West of course shared his desire to get a Nile Monitor, and he helped Blue name her toad 'WMD'. She's pretty cool for a girl, even though she's in Ravenclaw (but Ravenclaw is okay because West's sister is one and he has other friends there too). He was pleased to find out that she made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a reserve because that is just another thing that he and Blue and Theo have in common. The three together are an unstoppable force! Watch out Hogwarts. Theodore Kinsley At the opening feast, West was reunited with Theodore Kinsley , a boy he'd met and made friends with during his foray into Diagon Alley, where both had decided they liked chocolate frogs and that was as simple as it was to get them started. Friend AND business partner mind you. The two have plans. Galleon-making, world-domination sort of plans. And because of said plans, when Theo peed himself at the feast, West purposely spilled water on his own pants to make it look like he had too, or like they'd both spilled water on themselves. Because they were cool. And it didn't matter. West made it clear right away that he had Theo's BACK and vice versa and the two have been firm friends ever since. It was even more awesome when they ended up with beds right next to each other in the dorm, and then both were the only first years to make the Slytherin Quidditch team. It doesn't get much more awesome than that, and one day they will rule the SCHOOL. Isidora Miroslava Kaiden Yarborough Amelia Johanson Cassia Somerlad Influences Sierra Greingoth Aurora Stewart-Quinn Dylan Montmorency Kimalia Fanster Category:Class of 2084 Category:Slytherin Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Hatstall